1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to new organic compounds and processes for the synthesis of the compounds. More specifically, the invention relates to bromine-containing 2,4-diaminotriazines and to esters used as intermediates in the synthesis of said compounds. The bromine-containing 2,4-diaminotriazines can be used to reduce the flammability of cotton.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Chance and Timpa reported an example of a brominated diaminotriazine (Chance, L. H.; Timpa, J. D., J. Chem. Eng. Data 1977, 22, 116, and Chance L. H. and Timpa, J. D., U.S. Pat. No. 4,055,720, 1977). They prepared 2,4-diamino-6-(3,3,3-tribromo-1-propyl)-1,3,5-triazine by the reaction of ethyl .gamma.-tribromobutyrate with biguanide. Ostrogovich reported 2,4-diamino-6-tribromomethyl-1,3,5-triazine prepared by the direct bromination of 2,4-diamino-6-methyl-1,3,5-triazine. (Ostrogovich, A. Chem. Zentrabl. 1905, 2, 1358). Chance reported the preparation of the compounds of the present invention. (Chance, L. H., J. Chem. Eng. Data 1980, 25(4), 402).